El sueño de un adulto, y el sueño de un entrenador
by josedanielne
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron como era la vida en el mundo pokémon? ¿Que acaso ningun niño estudia? ¿Que hacen los adultos responsables en su dia a dia? nuestro protagonista lo sabe, despues de perder unos años tonteando con pokemon, el mundo le golpeo en la cara. Pero ahora que es un miembro mas de la sociedad ¿Sera posible que le espere alguna aventura indeseada?
1. Otro día mas en la rutina

"Brando, ¿Cómo se siente el ahora tricampeón de la liga con esta victoria? ¿Algunas palabras que dedicar a nuestros radio oyentes?

Bueno Kate, no sé qué decirte, me contenta mucho levantar esta copa por tercera vez. Le dedico esta victoria a mis pokémon, y quiero decirles a todos. No se rindan, todos podemos lograr nuestros sueños. Y recuerden, incluso el más pequeño Marill puede vencer a un Dragonite, si cuenta con un entrenador apropiado."

-¡Patrañas! –dije tirando mi lata de cerveza a la radio, la cual rodo y casi cae por el borde de la azotea-. Por eso odio oír entrevistas, terminas escuchando a gente exitosa, tratando de venderte que si ellos pudieron, tu también –decía mientras abría otra lata y miraba a las bandas de Pokémon que pasaban volando en el horizonte donde apenas estaba saliendo el sol- ¿Cómo pretende una supermodelo, alta y con rostro de ángel, tratar de decirle a una niña fea que también puede convertirse en una? ¿Cómo pretende un futbolista profesional venderle a un niño con problemas en el corazón que el también puede ser como él? Algunos sueños no se cumplen, es la realidad.

Sentí que un par de grandes ojos me juzgaban desde atrás de mi nuca.

-Lo siento Mocacchino, en un momento lo recojo. ¿Podrías apagar la radio por mí?

Un Minccino apareció por detrás de mí y obedientemente apago la radio.

-Y ese bastardo –pensé mientras abria otra lata-, "le dedico esta victoria a mis Pokémon" una frase a prueba de tontos para decir: me la dedico a mí y a nadie más. ¿Y qué hay con eso de "incluso el más pequeño Marill puede vencer a un Dragonite, si cuenta con un entrenador apropiado"? supongo que por eso solo usa dragones… el muy hipócrita- bebí la lata de un solo sorbo-. Debería relajarme –pensé-, me caerá mal mi cerveza a este paso.

-Moca, ya que estas por allí –le dije al Minccino que solo volteo a mirarme mientras apagaba la radio-, ¿puedes pasarme la lata?

La expresión del Minccino cambio en un instante, hombros caídos, esa mirada de desprecio. Este chico de verdad no puede ocultar su mal genio. Pero aun así, fue hasta la lata… y la pateo de la azotea... Oye. Ahora enserio tengo que ir y recogerla, Soy uno, por no decir el único que usa la azotea durante el amanecer ¿lo sabes no es así?

Sentí otro movimiento a mis espaldas, más grande. Más pesado. Mucho. Mas. Pesado.

-Sam… pensé, por octogésima sexta vez, que había quedado claro que ya no te me echarías encimaaaAA, ¡NO! ¡NO ME LLENES DE BABA! –le grite a este bastardo mientras me lo quitaba de encima-. ¡Ya no eres un Oshawott, Sam! ¡Eres un Samurott! Es tiempo de que madures un poco.

Sam es mi Oshawott, bueno, mi Samurott. Es mi primer compañero, y mi más inútil amigo. Llevamos creo que 9 años juntos. Sin embargo, pareciera que la edad no le ha servido de nada. Cualquiera pensaría que este Samurott, que camina con porte, arrogancia y que tiene una pronunciada cicatriz que atraviesa su casco, parpado izquierdo y parte de su hocico; tendría una personalidad impresionante. Pues bueno, no estarían equivocados. Es impresionante, es verdad, pues es un perfecto zoquete.

¿El Minccino? Si supongo que también es mío. Aunque lo considero más como un mayordomo con el que puedo librar combates pokémon. A veces es un coñazo tratar con él, pero es muy servicial la mayoría de las veces: despolva los muebles, me despierta cuando las alarmas no lo hacen, me ayuda a limpiar, entre otras cosas. Si puedo considerar a Sam como un fiel amigo, no hay forma de que no piense en Mocacchino de la misma forma.

Devolví a Sam a su pokébola, y deje a Moca sobre mi hombro, supongo es hora de irse. En poco será mi turno, el ingeniero asistente siempre debe estar temprano en la obra. Toca recoger mis cosas en el apartamento e irme, recogeré la lata de salida.

Si, así es, soy Ingeniero, no un entrenador pokémon, solo un adulto activo y productivo en la sociedad. Bueno, tan adulto como se es a los 25. Claro, no es que ser un entrenador pokémon sea algo malo, pero es algo como el fútbol, si deseas dedicar la vida a eso. Deberás ser de los mejores, o simplemente vivir a la intemperie. Si bien, estoy hablando como si no me agradara mucho, la verdad es que disfrute mucho de entrenar pokemon cuando estaba más chico, incluso obtuve mis 8 medallas y participe en la liga, aunque me destruyeron en la primera ronda. Hoy en día de vez en cuando salgo practicar, no puedo dejar que Sam y Moca engorden.

Mientras me dejaba llevar por mis pensamientos, habia tomado ya las escaleras al piso de abajo, en el cual estaba mi apartamento. Apenas llegue a la entrada de mi apartamento una voz fastidiosamente enérgica me saludo desde la puerta de al lado.

-¡Señor Joseph! –Exclamó con alegría un niño de ojos marrones con gorra y camisa de baseball, mientras una niña pelirroja de vestido blanco sonreía a su lado-. ¿¡Listo para entrenar pokémon hoy!?

-No me digas señor, T-boy. No soy tan viejo todavía –respondí al pequeño mequetrefe.

Esta irritante y enérgica alimaña, es T-boy. El hijo de mi vecina. Tiene 12, es un fan de los pokémon, y como todo niño amante de los pokémon, desea ser un maestro pokémon y ganar la liga. No me cae mal, el pequeño incluso juega con mis pokémon de vez en cuando. Siendo francos, lo único que me irrita de él es que me llame "señor". En cuanto a la adorable niña de cabello rojo, pecas y ojos azules… es una larga historia, por ahora solo digamos que es una droga que reduce al niño tonto, a uno más tonto, pobre, pobre T-boy.

-¡No soy T-boy señor! (este chico lo está haciendo a propósito –pensé.) Llámeme por mi nombre.

-No puedo T-boy –le respondí mientras abría la puerta- , me es imposible decir Temurabito Takaeda sin tartamudear al menos tres veces.

-¡Acaba de hacerlo!

-…Fue un milagro –le respondí mientras entraba por la puerta-. Lo siento T-boy, justo ahora voy al trabajo. Hablamos cuando llegue. Sora –dije dirigiéndome a la niña- , lo siento pero tendrás que venir conmigo hoy, posiblemente salga muy tarde, así que comeremos afuera.

La niña solo asintió alegremente con mejillas coloradas.

-¡Eeh! –exclamo T-boy con una cara que se debatia entre traición y asombro. T-boy, no sé que estas pensando, no, en realidad creo saberlo, pero te puedo asegurar que no es el caso.

-… ¡Solo porque es su tío! ¡No puede llevársela! ¡E-ella, podría comer en mi casa, mi madre estaría encantada!

Podía sentir odio viniendo de mi hombro, moca, eres un caso, no es tu hija y la sobreproteges. Pero, esta vez ambos estamos de acuerdo. No T-boy, no puedo permitir eso. Eso sería el inicio de una tragedia, TU. TRAGEDIA. No es que este celoso del primer amor de un pequeñin, no, es enserio, lo hago por tu bien T-boy. Pero bueno, supongo puedo jugar un poco con él.

-Lo siento T-boy. No le entregare mi adorable sobrinita a nadie que no sea un maestro pokémon. Vuelve cuando puedas ganarme un combate.

Deje atrás al encendido enano que trataba de convencer a Sora la cual simplemente agitaba sus manos en señal de negativa. Tomé mis cosas y al resto de mis chicos. Recogimos la lata, para evitar que moca me arañara. Y tomamos el camino más solitario de la ya solitaria ruta 4. Es un camino en medio del desierto, a pesar de ser una zona de mucho tráfico comercial debido a las grandes ciudades a las que conecta. La chispa del urbanismo apenas comienza a surgir, el viento desértico sopla cubriendo todo de arena, mientras que solo se divisan unas pocas estructuras que aúllan con el viento en medio de las dunas y mesetas rocosas. Es un extraño lugar para vivir, como parte de un programa urbanístico entre Ciudad Mayólica y Porcelana, se crearon varios complejos residenciales en torno a la carretera que las conecta. Eso en teoría está muy bien, si no fuera porque por los varios kilómetros de desierto y zonas áridas. Si preguntas mi opinión, no me parece una zona muy atractiva. Vivo aquí solo por el trabajo. Pero tampoco es del todo un fallo, hay ciertas ventajas, y dada la localización tan apartada son bastante económicas.

En fin ¿Por qué tomamos la ruta más solitaria de una zona donde lo más común que atraviesa la carretera es una nube de arena?

-hyaaaaaaa- gimió Sora después de ver que estábamos solos rompiendo su característico silencio.

Mientras lo hacía, su imagen brillo y se distorsionó, en un instante, la niña de cabello rojizo y ojos azules había desaparecido, y en su lugar quedaba una Zorua.

Si, esta es la razón. Lo siento T-boy. Tu primer amor es un pokémon, lo entiendo, también he tenido malas experiencias en el amor. ¡Es por eso que tu vecino, te apoya! ¡Nunca sabrás de esto, solo creerás que no tuviste suerte algo así, o que ella nunca estuvo interesada en ti! ¡No que en realidad ibas a cometer pokéfilia! Lo sé, soy una maravillosa persona.

-¡Gua! –se expresó la pequeña zorua a mis piernas.

-No, no habrá bocadillos hasta el almuerzo –le respondí mientras Moca asentía con seriedad. Desayunaste lo suficiente, Sora.

-¡Au, au! –me replicó enérgicamente mientras movía el hocico de lado a lado.

-Oh, es eso. De acuerdo, ven –dije mientras me agachaba para recogerla-. Vamos en buen tiempo, así que creo tendrás un buen rato para descansar. No había terminado cuando ya se había puesto cómoda y cerrado los ojos.

El asumir forma humana, agota mucho a Sora, no física sino mentalmente, no le cuesta mantener activa su habilidad sino a que le cuesta mantener su actuación. Una cosa es parecer humana, y otra es actuar como tal. Expresiones, reacciones, gestos, todo eso quizás desde nuestro punto de vista parezca natural. Pero no lo es desde el punto de vista de un pokémon. Aprender cómo actuar en todo momento y tenerlo presente es algo difícil. Y hay incluso otra dificultad mas, Ilusión no altera el cuerpo de los Zorua o Zoroark. Por lo que Sora debe tener cuidado de que nadie toque la parte superior de su cuerpo, o se darán cuenta de que no hay nada allí.

Es por eso que momentos como este, en los que puede relajarse y ser ella misma, son sus favoritos. Especialmente, le gusta que le acaricien por detrás de las orejas. A veces venimos a esta ruta a jugar durante los fines de semana y otros días a entrenar. Caminé con Sora en brazos por un tiempo, cuando empezamos a acercarnos a la obra, mi sobrina, el amor imposible de T-boy volvió a aparecer. Si bien podría tomar la forma de otro pokémon similar a ella, parece se siente más segura asumiendo forma humana… Puedo entenderla, como dije, la historia de porque tengo una Zorua, pese a que son muy raras, es una muy larga.

-¡Hey Joseph! ¿De nuevo presumiendo a tu sobrina? –Me gritaron desde lo alto de un andamio.

Estos cabrones, bueno supongo que esto me lo gano por haber aceptado salir a beber con ellos en dos ocasiones.

-Un poco más de respeto Nicole –le grité jocosamente de vuelta-, no la presumo, es que ver sus caras todos los días me enferma, así que ella viene a cuidarme.

Bien, eso servirá, considero que fue una buena respuesta. Lo suficientemente abrasiva para denotar que no me agrado el comentario, pero lo suficientemente juguetona para demostrar que no me caen mal.

Llegue a mi despacho, el cual estaba tan desordenado como lo recuerdo. El lado de mi escritorio y mesa de trabajo estaban abarrotados de planos e impresiones, el suelo lleno de polvo y de planos descartados. Y justo al lado de eso había una pequeña sala de descanso con televisión que se encontraba inmaculada. Mocacchino y Sora, inmediatamente se fueron para allá. Moca, se adelanto para despolvar las sillas antes de que Sora pudiera sentarse (que caballero) después de lo cual se dedico a despolvar el resto de la sala; solo de la sala. Está bien, muy bien, yo haría lo mismo. Sora por su lado, encendió la televisión a toda velocidad, estaba por empezar su novela favorita. No sé qué tan apropiado sea dejar que una niña, indiferentemente de si sea humana o no, se vuelva amante de las telenovelas. Suelo hablar con ella, para asegurarme que sepa que es ficción…Lo sé, en algunos momentos yo también llego a creer que realmente somos familia.

Volviendo a mi lado, Los últimos días habían sido particularmente agitados, por lo que no tenía el mayor interés por limpiar. Hoy estimábamos sería el último día de labor, así que tenía la obligación de limpiar hoy.

Y hablando de basura..

-Trash, sal de allí –dije al tirar una pokébola por la ventanilla mientras cierto enanito malhumorado levantaba las orejas.

-¡Gaaaurg! –Exclamó alegremente un garbodor desde fuera.

-¡Miiiiiiiiiii! –Se escucho el grito de odio de Moca desde la sala al ver a su enemigo mortal.

El rostro del Garbodor se retorció en una sonrisa mientras sus ojos buscaban la fuente del sonido, una conversación algo caldeada pareció desenvolverse mientras yo buscaba algo para empezar a limpiar. La conversación se caldeaba más, cuando el Garbodo parecía prepararse para escupir algo.

-No, chico malo –dije a secas mientras rociaba desgrasador en su boca. ¿Cruel? Nah, no le hara daño, solo se retuerce y tose porque es muy dramático. Además, soy el único que puede controlar a este chico.

Su nombre es Trash, es mi garbodor, lo tuve desde que era un Trubbish. Si bien no son pokémon muy populares debido a su hedor, hay muchas formas de hacer que apesten menos, en el caso de Trash, huele mejor que muchos baños públicos. De cualquier modo, Trash es grosero y bastante insolente con cualquiera que no sea yo. No quiero recordar los problemas en los que me ha metido, aunque, siempre que lo diga yo, hará sin rechistar cualquier cosa… es un encanto. ¿Qué que hay entre él y Mocaccino? Se odian desde que se conocieron, bueno, decir que se odian seria mentira, la verdad son muy unidos. Tienen una solida relación de rivalidad siendo Moca un Paladín de la Limpieza y Trash el Amo del Basurero.

Recogí todas las bolsas de deshechos y se las di a Trash. El cual los comió con gusto, con eso habrá comido suficiente para todo el dia; cuando veo eso no entiendo como no es tan popular (por supuesto hay un tipo de basura que nunca le doy), hay mucha gente que odia limpiar ¿No es esto algo bueno para ellos? Claro, eso no es lo único para lo que sirve Trash.

-Trash –le dije en tono serio mientras este aun tosía (enserio, este chico)-, ve al basurero, y asegúrate de que todo esté en orden, hoy será el último día de trabajo. Confió en ti –le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Me lavaría después, así que no era problema.

Como siempre, Trash solo me miro, asintió diciendo algo, y se fue a cumplir el encargo. En serio que agradable es que te hagan caso. La verdad es que Trash tiene un trabajo muy importante aquí. Por lo general, en las construcciones se producen muchos desperdicios, por lo que muchos pokémon terminan causando un montón de problemas en los sitios de bote. Así que Trash se ocupa de mantener a raya al resto de los pokémon, o al menos a los problemáticos. ¡Y me pagan extra por ello!

Tocaron a la puerta. Mire rápidamente a Sora, seguía embobada con la televisión, pero en su apariencia humana.

-Pasé.

-Disculpe Inspector –dijo el hombre que había entrado por la puerta-, El maestro de obra quiere que le ayude con algo.

-De acuerdo, dígale que en un momento paso.

El hombre salió. Sora como adelantándose a cualquier pregunta, me miro con su usual cara de lillipup para convencerme de dejarla ir. Supongo está bien, no creo que allá mayor problema. Asentí, y deje salir a Sam, seria problemático que se acercaran mucho a Sora, así que quería que Sam y ese Minccino amargado la cuidaran. No perdamos más tiempo, quizás sea importante… aunque espero que no lo sea, no tengo ganas de trabajar hoy.

Encontramos al jefe de obra a unos cuantos pasos de mi oficina, me hizo pensar el porqué no había ido a verme directamente. ¿Sera por el desorden? No lo creo, este tipo no tiene pinta de limpiar ni el plato donde come.

-Ah Joseph allí esta –me respondió Bart, el jefe de obra, mientras daba instrucciones a unos obreros y sus Gurdurr-, quería pedirle que nos prestara a su Onix y su Magnezone, nos agilizaría mucho el trabajo.

-Si eso significa que nos iremos temprano hoy, hecho –dije mientras lanzaba dos pokebolas al aire.

Una Onix con un cuerpo pulido, de color algo negruzco y brillo purpura. Y un(a) magnezone también apareció, descendiendo con gracia hasta mi.

-Ok, ¿Qué es lo que deberían hacer?

-Quiero que su Onix vaya a los suministros y traiga materiales y que su magnezone nos ayude a levantar algunas cosas hasta el último piso.

-No suena difícil.

Instruí a mi Onix, para que hiciera caso al hombre al que Bart le encargo la tarea. Un suave asentido fue la respuesta. El hombre montó y rapidamente se fueron. Mientras, Bart me decía que era lo que se debía llevar arriba.

3 aires acondicionados integrales, 5 placas de 2x0.5 metros, 10 ductos de 15x15 y de variadas longitudes. Sencillo.

No había terminado de ordenarle, cuando ya todo estaba levitando y dirigiéndose al techo de la obra.

Esas son mis chicas, Onisha y Magna, bueno, como tal Magna no es una "hembra" en el sentido estricto de la palabra…olvídalo, ellas son unas de mis chicas, punto.

Onisha, es mi Onix, dicen que mientras más duro el cuerpo de Onix más oscuro se pone, no sé qué tan cierto sea, pero el cuerpo de Onisha es más oscuro que el de un Onix común. Y su cuerpo pulido le da una apariencia elegante. Magna son mis Magnezone, suena extraño, pero tomando en cuenta que se trata de evolución de Magneton el cual a su vez son tres magnamites que…de nuevo, olvidemoslo. Uso el plural cuando me refiero a ella y es mi pokémon mas fuerte, de verdad, es un monstruo.

Lo que más me agrada de Magna y Onisha, son sus personalidades. Magna posee unas personalidades serias y orgullosas por lo que son fáciles de tratar, mientras Onisha posee una personalidad dócil y muy tratable a pesar de su tamaño. Aunque en el caso de Onisha, no siempre fue así, solía ser muy traviesa. Posiblemente maduro.

Mire a Sam mientras pensaba en eso último. Quizás mi madre tenía razón, las únicas que maduran son las mujeres, y nosotros los hombres simplemente aprendemos cuando debemos actuar de forma madura. Eso, o Sam y yo somos los únicos idiotas.

De cualquier modo, el día de trabajo había comenzado.


	2. Esta no es mi idea de unas vacaciones

El bullicio de la obra estaba muriendo, los estruendosos camiones partían vacios mientras los trabajadores y pokemon se despedían de sus compañeros de trabajos. El sol del atardecer hacia brillar los vidrios recién puestos de los edificios del finalmente terminado complejo. Tuvimos un par de complicaciones como es usual y tuvimos que emplearnos un par de horas extras. Pero terminamos. Puedo contar con el dinero en mi cuenta para este fin de semana, y con eso creo tomare unas vacaciones, quizás visite a mi madre unos días. Quién sabe. Sea lo que sea se queda para mañana, hoy solo quiero tumbarme en cama, y parece que Sora piensa lo mismo, su imagen empieza a fluctuar, debe estar cansada. No la culpo es una cachorrita, y yo, bueno. La verdad ni siquiera quiero caminar, pero tampoco pienso pagar un auto, son unos verdaderos usureros por esta zona. Afortunadamente tengo a la persona ideal para estas situaciones. Me aleje un poco de la carretera hacia la arena siempre presente en esta zona junto a una soñolienta Sora y un Minccino en mis hombros y me asegure de haber dejado el suficiente espacio entre la carretera y yo para no dañar sus bases.

-Onisha –dije sacándola de su pokebola.

-Guooh. –respondió bajando su cabeza hasta un palmo más arriba de mi cabeza, con su usual mirada que le el aire de una noble.

-Cabalgaremos a casa –dije señalando con la cabeza.

Onisha se enrosco sobre sí misma para luego desaparecer de una zambullida en la arena a mis pies, la arena a mi alrededor temblaba cuando una espiga de piedra se alzo frente a mí y Sora. Me sujete a ella y Sora se aferro de mi por el brazo, aunque esto era solo una ilusión, la verdadera Zorua yacía apretujada entre mis piernas para no perder el equilibrio.

-Vamos Onisha. –le ordene dándole unas palmaditas a la espiga de piedra. Onisha comenzó a moverse a la velocidad de un coche a través de la arena. Los ónix, son famosos por moverse a vertiginosas velocidades cavando a través de la tierra. Aquí en la arena, Onisha puede superar incluso a algunos autos. Claro, ir a esa velocidad mientras te sujetas es toda una experiencia, pero no lo recomiendo, un movimiento brusco de Onisha y puedo salir expedido como un cohete. Así que vamos a unos cómodos 35 kms/h aproximadamente claro. Es esto lo que le da ese hermoso acabado pulido y redondeado a Onisha, al principio estaba preocupado por eso, pero luego de consultarlo con un experto en pokemon que me comento que esto era algo natural en los Onix me sentí muy aliviado. Aun así, le compre un recubrimiento especial solo porsiacaso.

En fin, gracias a este tren todo terreno llegamos a casa antes de que oscureciera. Qué bien, me iba a dar bastante flojera cocinar si llegábamos mas tarde. Aunque igual podría dejar que Moca cocinara, si son cosas sencillas puede encargarse. –Auch –algo peludo me habia golpeado en la cara-. Moca, ¿otra vez leyendo mis pensamientos? Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no eres tipo psíquico. Como sea, lo hare yo entonces. Justamente iba a entrar al edificio cuando algo molesto me detuvo.

-¡Finalmente llega Señor Joseph! ¡lo estaba esperando! –Era T-boy, ¿Qué diablos come este chico? ¿Energizantes?

-Qué no soy un señor. ¿Puede esperar a mañana? Fue un día fuerte –dije mientras guardaba a Onisha en su Pokebola.

-¡ah bue- El chico se corto al ver que Sora también estaba cansada, vaya, que transparente, que linda es la juventud… Demonios, ¡maldito seas T-boy! Me estas convirtiendo en viejo- eh… Mi madre quería hablar con usted y yo también.

-Eh…Seguro, si es solo hablar, hare la cena e iré a verlos –dije al tiempo que Sora le sonreía.

-¡De acuerdo! –dijo al tiempo que salió disparado al interior del edificio, para nada, porque mientras esperaba el ascensor, le alcanzamos. A pesar de que estábamos juntos a él no borraba esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro. No me agrada… no me agrada en lo mas mínimo.

Nos despedimos a la entrada de mi apartamento, abrí y pase unos cuantos segundos buscando el interruptor, hasta que recordé que este estaba del lado que era tapado por la puerta; de manera que la única forma de llegar a él, era entrando y cerrando la puerta. Si me preguntan es un ejemplo de un diseño incomodo; seguramente, la constructora no contaba con un arquitecto. Da algo de vergüenza decirlo, pero nosotros los ingenieros no estamos muy pendientes de esos pequeños detalles. Pero no solo está el detalle del interruptor. Diría que además el apartamento es muy estrecho, tiene una buena cantidad de mts cuadrados, pero no es muy ancho, como si fuera un glorificado rectángulo con una enorme ventana. No puedo decir que es el lugar de mis sueños, pero he estado en peores. Además, puede que consiga trabajo en algún otro lado y me mude. Quién sabe –me dije mientras dejaba mis cosas en el sofá, mientras que Moca y Sora se ponía allí también-. Ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre pensar en esas cosas cada vez que no encontraba el jodido interruptor, sin embargo, hoy tenia mejores cosas en las que pensar –me dije mientras sacaba del refrigerador las sobras del almuerzo para llevarlas al microondas. -¿Qué podría querer la señora Takaeda de mi? ¿y cómo podría negarme en caso de ser una petición? – saque los platos de Moca, Sora y Emil. Les serví una ración de pokegrii, les daría algo más barato, pero Sora está en crecimiento. Aunque siempre me hace mala cara cada que le sirvo comida no humana- Es decir, el chico y su madre me agradan, pero tampoco quiero que arruinen mis recién ganadas vacaciones. Pero me da curiosidad ¿será un combate? No, si fuera eso su madre no tendría nada que ver con esto. ¿Qué lo entrenase? No lo veo necesario, ya ha usado a Emil y a los demás y no lo hace tan mal, solo es cuestión de que practique por su cuenta. –Mm…Quizás quieran pedir la mano de Sora –Dije esto último en voz alta, con lo cual las orejas de cierto enanito se encresparon- vaya, sí que es fácil cabrearte ¿no Moca? Pues la verdad es que dudo que sea el caso dije en voz alta mientras conectaba unos cuantos cables a la toma corrientes-. Quizás no deba pensar demasiado acerca de ello y solo dejar que las cosas pasen –saque a Magna de su pokebola y las conecte a los cables-. Listo. Con esto la cena de todos esta lista. La cuenta de la luz me saldrá algo cara pero magna merece su recompensa por tanto esfuerzo.

Me senté a la mesa con las sobras, no quería ver televisión. Estaba harto de comer comida recalentada, pero tampoco quería cocinar, necesitaba hacer las cosas con calma si quería comer algo con buen sabor, pero el trabajo no me dejaba tiempo –El sonido de la cuchara contra el fondo del plato me indico que había acabado mi comida-. Bravo, ni siquiera lo disfrute. Aff, sinceramente, pensar mucho te evita disfrutar las cosas. No sirve de nada. Apenas dije eso, me di cuenta de que estaba listo, estaba completamente mentalizado para afrontar cualquier cosa que me dijera la madre del mequetrefe. ¿Quiere la mano de Sora? En sus sueños, ¿La mia? Lo consideraría si tuviera 15 años menos ¿Quiere un préstamo? También lo consideraría si tuviera 15 años menos… ¿Pero en qué demonios pensaba? tengo dejar de ver tanta televisión, esto no era una telenovela, lo más probable es que quisiera una poco de azúcar o café para hacerle un pastel al chico. Con suerte.

Tire los platos al fregadero (los lavare después) y fui a tocar la puerta de mis vecinos. No habían pasado 5 segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe.

-¡Llega tarde señor Joseph!

Este enano, me va a sacar canas de verdad.

-Que no me digas señor, voy a empezar a jalarte la oreja como un abuelo si tanto quieres que sea viejo.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a quien le vas a pedir un favor, Temu –dijo una voz maternal-. Señor Joseph, si no le molesta que yo le diga así. Perdone por llamarle así, por favor pase. Tome asiento.

Le seguí la corriente y me senté a la mesa, donde la señora Takaeda inmediatamente me sirvió un café y un trozo de pastel…es buena, buena negociante me refiero, si no pruebo el pastel quedo como un mal educado, pero si lo hago y me voy sin oírles o si no doy una buena excusa para negarme a lo que me pidan, quedare como un aprovechado. Usted es maléfica, señora Takaeda. Detrás de esa sonrisa inocente se encuentra un genio criminal.


	3. La petición

La pequeña reunión para comer pastel y tomar café que estaba aconteciendo era de lo mas encantador, el café tenía un delicioso aroma, era fresco y muy fragante pero sin llegar a ser de ningún modo artificial. El pastel poseía una textura muy esponjosa además de muy buen sabor, era un sencillo sabor a vainilla pero seguía siendo delicioso. No solo la comida, sino el ambiente era acogedor, La señora Takaeda, aun con un tono maternal, resultaba una compañía agradable que manejaba de forma perfecta el flujo de la conversación, de una manera en que sería difícil asegurar si tal maestría era cosa de practica o entrenamiento.

…

No me gusta.

No me gusta para nada, es demasiado premeditado, demasiado "orquestado", este no es el ambiente cuando pides un favor normal. Cuando pides un favor, usualmente vas y dices "José, perdona, pero realmente necesito un favor" o algo así, cuando pides un favor sobre algo importante creas un ambiente mucho más serio, más cargado, como para darle peso al asunto. Pero esto, este tipo de ambiente. Solo hay un tipo de favor para el que usarías un ambiente como este… Y eso es para pedir un favor que te ataría de por vida, esos a los que solo accediste porque creías que no eran en serio o porque estabas borracho.

-Señora Takaeda – dije, debía acabar con esto ahora- me per-

-…Por favor José, llámeme Shiomi –me interrumpió.

Mi cara se petrifico en un rictus forzado de media sonrisa.

-Señora Shiomi… le ruego me perdone, pero me encuentro algo cansado del trabajo. Así que me iré a dormir temprano hoy ¿Necesitaba algo de mí? –le dije tratando de sonar lo mas apenado que pude.

-¡Oh! Es verdad –dijo ocultando una risita ahogada-, casi se me olvida –Si ella estaba esperando que creyera eso, lamento decirle que se equivoca-. Permítame explicarle; como sabrá, mi hijo Temu tiene ya 12. Quería enviarlo al recorrido de la liga, sin embargo no tengo a nadie que pueda acompañarle. Estaba pensando que quizás usted -(quiere decir yo)- conociera alguna persona u algún guía, que tuviera disponible unos cuantos meses-(se refiere a mi)-, si, quizás estos meses de vacaciones -(absolutamente se está refiriendo a mi)- para que le acompañara. Por supuesto, que le pagare sus honorarios respectivos.

El recorrido de la liga… ese es el nombre oficial del famoso viaje pokemon, es una experiencia en la cual jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, recorren las diferentes ciudades, por lo general a pie, recolectando las medallas de cada gimnasio, y a su vez cada gimnasio le proporciona a los retadores, instrucción gratuita en diferentes tópicos sobre combates pokemon o sobre pokemon en general. Los niños usualmente van con un guía experimentado en acampar, cocinar y demás tareas, sirviendo de un apoyo invaluable para el joven. Algunos padres, que quieren que sus hijos vivan una experiencia más "independiente" contratan los servicios de un "guía disfrazado"; estos últimos, son guías que se hacen pasar por personas comunes, que se "unen" al viaje del joven como simples compañeros de viaje, y cumplen con las mismas funciones de los guías convencionales, pero haciéndole creer al joven que está enteramente por su cuenta.

-Señora Takaeda –dije después de un fingido momento de consideración-, lamento decirle que no conozco a nadie que trabaje como guía de ninguna clase, y si bien me encantaría ayudar a su hijo. Temo que no tengo las habilidades requeridas.

Con eso debería ser suficiente. No estoy negándome a hacerlo, sino que estoy dejando ver que soy incapaz de hacerlo. No se puede contra eso. La técnica suprema que aprendes cuando eres adulto, la hipocresía. La señora Shiomi me miro durante unos segundos, como sopesando lo que había dicho.

-Si…yo, por así decirlo –dijo finalmente tras unos segundos de consideración-, consiguiera a alguien que pudiera hacer las tareas de guía, ¿Podría usted acompañar a mi Temu?

-… -me quede sin decir nada unos segundos mientras la señora Shiomi me miraba fijamente ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Si podía conseguir a alguien que hiciera eso entonces porque rayos quiere que yo le acompañe ¿es que tiene más confianza que a algún profesional o hay otra razón? Me hace sentir mal, pero muy mal, no saber que decir en este tipo de situaciones me hace pensar que soy un imbécil- Señora…- dije finalmente dándome por vencido- No soy muy bueno con los niños, no tengo mucha paciencia y soy un tanto amargado, honestamente, la verdad tampoco soy muy bueno tratando con gente. Una cosa es compartir con un niño un par de horas, y otro es un viaje de meses con él. Creo que si quiere que sea un viaje tan maravilloso como pueda ser, lo mejor es que no vaya con un amargado como yo.

Lo estaba diciendo enserio, sin falsedad alguna, claro, dice mucho que una persona se considere amargada a sí misma, pero creo que es importante ser franco consigo mismo en primer lugar. Ahora que lo pienso, yo hice ese viaje también, pero fue muy distinto. No teníamos demasiado dinero, así que lo hice en una excursión junto a muchos otros niños. La experiencia era divertida no lo negare, pero no es lo mismo, cuando te pones a pensarlo después de algunos años, no fuimos más que turistas de paseo. Íbamos en autobuses de ciudad en ciudad, y hacíamos paradas de vez en cuando y entrenábamos, pero todo era grupal, no había individualidad alguna. La experiencia, el viaje, quedo reducido a un simple campamento de verano. Debí tener un rostro melancólico mientras pensaba aquello puesto que T-boy se encontraba mirándome fijamente con una mirada algo triste eso, o lo que dije le había golpeado fuerte….

-Señor Joseph –Me dijo Shiomi, a quien nuevamente llamare Señora Takaeda, puesto que me acaba de llamar señor-. Quizá no esté bien de mi parte insistir tanto. Y…Quizás me perdonara por no decirle nada más que esto. Pero…hay motivos mayores por los que quiero que sea usted quien nos acompañe a Temu y a mí.

Mis cejas se arquearon.

-¿Usted? –le pregunte con una sorpresa que ni siquiera tuve la decencia de disimular-. Eso va en contra de todo el punto del recorrido. Por no decir que es un viaje pesado, no sé si usted –estaba a punto de nombrar su edad, afortunadamente logre detenerme a tiempo, si bien era cierto que aun no pasaba de los 40, no estaba tan seguro de que fuera una gran idea tomar riesgos-. Posea los conocimientos necesarios.

-Le digo porque los poseo –dijo levantando una ceja de orgullo-. Fui ranger durante 10 años, estoy segura de que necesitaría preocuparse más por usted que por mí –Dijo la mujer con un brío que hasta ahora desconocía, me dejo claro que era madre de la creatura a su lado, que permanecía extrañamente callado. La mujer pareció percatarse de que en realidad estaba tratando de pedirme un favor y no en exhibir sus conocimientos, y continúo con esta vez con un tono más implorante-. Se lo pido como una madre, José. Por favor.

¿Cómo en los siete avernos del mundo inverso te niegas a eso?

-…De acuerdo –dije dibujando una sonrisa, no era fingida. Por algún motivo ajeno a mi comprensión, sentí algo de felicidad por todo aquello, aunque en aquel momento no sabria decir porque-. Les ayudare en todo lo que pueda. PERO, hay dos condiciones.

La cara tanto de la madre como la del niño derramaban alegría, parecían a punto de saltar y gritar en cualquier momento.

-¿Cuales serian? –preguntó la mujer tratando de retomar un poco la seriedad.

-El primero: NO. TOCAR. A. MI. SOBRINA. –sus caras volvían a encenderse-. Y dos: Irá mi sobrina.


	4. Pensándolo bien quizás no debí hacer eso

-¡Au! ¡Au! –aullaba alegremente una pequeña zorua mientas saltaba en el sillón,Moca intentaba frenarla y Emil estaba yacia echado en el suelo-.

Yo…¿Yo soy imbécil cierto? debo serlo para haber dicho lo que dije. No, no me refiero al haber aceptado. Me refiero al haber dicho que iría Sora.

-¡No saltes en el sillón Sora, eso no lo hacen las niñas grandes! – le reprendí, a lo cual la pequeña dejo de hacerlo con una cara de tristeza y un pequeño gemido. Es necesario, hay que educar apropiadamente a los niños, a diferencia de los pokemon no puedes meterlos en una pokebola e intercambiarlos, así que es necesario enseñarles a comportarse. ¡Mientras este bajo mi tutela no dejare que Sora crezca para convertirse en una cualquiera! – Excepto que ella no es una niña de verdad –me recordé a mi mismo en un susurro. Me da algo de pena, en verdad la trato como si fuera en verdad mi sobrina, a veces incluso pienso que la trato como a una hija.

Como sea, igual no podía hacer otra cosa sino llevarla conmigo -pense mientras alce la mirada al techo del apartamento- ¿han sido ya casi 2 años no?... Cuando la traje aquí, todo el mundo me hizo preguntas de que hacia un hombre como yo con una niña. Circularon, o circulan, todo tipo de rumores. Pero…bueno, como dije, las circunstancias son muy complicadas. Pero logramos engañar a la policía y a los vecinos en que creyeran la mentira de cómo termine como el representante de Sora; la historia va así:

Sora, es la hija de mi hermanastro, dicho hermanastro es un hijo de mi padre que no fue reconocido y por tanto no tiene mi apellido. De allí, la cosa se pone buena, si lo miras como si fuera una novela. La madre de Sora, era mi Ex. Estuvimos juntos un buen rato y su familia me conocía, nos separamos por nuestros trabajos y fue cuando el "descarado" de mi hermanastro aprovecho. Cuando dijo eso tuve que aguantar un pequeño interrogatorio de la policía, solo para asegurarse de que no lo había matado o si no la había secuestrado en venganza. Oooh, pero aquí no acaba la historia, no no, llegamos a la etapa cumbre. Cuando mi "ex", descubre que su cuñado soy yo, las cosas se caldean, después de unas cuantas discusiones y encontronazos debido a la rabia de pensar que andaba con mi hermano y no conmigo. Terminamos reavivando el fuego y nos volvimos amantes a espaldas de mi hermano. Y era por eso, que siempre la apoyaba a ella y a Sora con cualquier cosa que necesitasen. Por lo que, cuando ella y mi hermanastro murieron en su viaje de aniversario en el mar (lo acepto, quizás me pase con eso ultimo). La familia de Sora, en vista de verse en problemas financieros, me pidió que me encargara de ella. Ya que no solo me tenían confianza, sino que había compartido mucho con Sora debido a mis andanzas con su madre.

Lo sé, lo sé. Tampoco entiendo como llego a funcionar, sobre todo no entiendo como creyeron eso de que Sora estudia por internet, debido a que es muda. Pero eso no importa ahora, en este momento solo tengo por seguras dos cosas: Sora debe permanecer a mi lado para que la mentira siga funcionando, y por último, que debí haber iniciado una carrera como escritor de novelas... pude ser muy famoso…nah, exagero, esas novelas ya no suenan tanto, ahora lo que gusta son las novelas de Kalos, mucho más alegres y menos sufridas. Claro, no es como si yo supiera algo de novelas, eso es solo algo que note a ojeadas de las novelas que veían Sora y Moca y escuchando el cuchicheo de obreros, secretarias y arquitectos. ¡Porque nosotros los ingenieros no vemos novelas! ¡No señor!

…

-¿En que estaba? –Me dije al tiempo que note que tenía un puñado de ropa ya doblada en mis manos- ah cierto, estaba preparando el equipaje. Verdaderamente, tengo que dejar de perderme en mis pensamientos, término haciendo cosas sin darme cuenta y eso puede terminar en desastre. Concentrémonos, ya tengo mi maleta con mi ropa y con la ropa que compre para Sora en casos como este, cepillos de dientes…¡! –me sobresalte al recordar- las facturas, las jodidas facturas, tengo que pagarlas; ya estoy atrasado con el agua, creo, ¿creo que estoy al día con el condominio no? –me asome por la ventana, el cielo nocturno yacía calmo y lleno de estrellas, la contaminación lumínica en esta zona aun no era mucha, la oscuridad del desierto aun gobernaba sobre la civilización y el progreso. Pero tarde o temprano, al menos donde me encontraba, sucumbiría, pues a los dos extremos de la ruta 4 podían verse brillantes como faros, las ciudades de mayólica y porcelana- Perfecto, no hay tormentas de arena, así que debería tener buen internet –abrí la pagina de mi banco por mi teléfono-.

-¡QUE! –dije al ver los números en mi cuenta- 1.480.550,00 pokes?! No me han depositado aun. Clásico, pero necesito el dinero hoy, si espero a mañana me olvidare de pagar. No quiero volver a pagar una re conexión de servicios.

-¡bimp!

-¡Oh! –Dije mientras la pagina se actualizaba- acaban de hacerlo, muy bien –Entre a mi cuenta y pague las facturas hasta varios meses por adelantado-. Con eso terminamos los preparativos –me tire en la cama con el teléfono en mano y di un profundo suspiro-, ¿así que en verdad voy a hacerlo? – mis ojos rotaron hacia la sala de estar, donde se encontraron con los de Emil, quien me miraba mientras seguía echado parecía que no se había movido desde que le di la noticia. Me acerque a él –Moca y Sora estaban ya durmiendo, por alguna razón, ambos se acuestan muy temprano-, y me senté a su lado.

-¿Que paso amigo? –obviamente no esperaba una respuesta, pero Emil ni siquiera ladro, solo me dedico una mirada que preguntaba algo directo a mi alma, algo que solo él y yo entenderíamos. Respire profundamente y deje escapar un suspiro- Tranquilo, solo les acompañaremos –le dije acariciándole-, si quieres, podemos librar unas cuantas batallas aquí y allá…Pero lo nuestro es disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones… ¿estás conmigo en esta? –le dije mostrándole mi puño. Emil se quedo mirándome un instante y después cabeceo mi puño con su casco dando un pequeño gruñido- ¡bien! Partiremos pasado mañana… así que….podemos desvelarnos viendo estupideces en poketube e iniciemos bien estas vacaciones –esta vez la respuesta fue la de un alegre bulto de carne que se me echaba encima y comenzaba a babearme-. ¡Qué dejes de babearmeeeee!


	5. Lo acepto, estoy un poco emocionado

La mañana de la salida, tuve un ligero sueño:

Soñé que atravesaba en barco el mar para buscar una espada, y con ella vencer a un Dragonite gigante que había secuestrado a una princesa de pelo rosado, solo que esa princesa a pesar de tener bello y lustroso cabello, usaba gafas negras y parecía fisicoculturista. Una vez tuve la espada, fui a por el Dragonite; que resulto no ser violento, así que tuve que enfrentarlo en una fiera batalla de Mahong. Acabe obteniendo la victoria y cuando estaba a punto de reclamar a la musculosa princesa-

-…*Tock tock* -¿Señor José se encuentra ya despierto? – Me despertó la Señora Shiomi golpeando la puerta, y cortando de raíz el sueño. ¿Es que esta gente no duerme? Son –trate de tantear con mis ojos cerrados buscando mi reloj, pero me fue imposible moverme tenia a un Samurott abrazándome como a una almohada una almohada a la que porcierto, estaba babeando. Logre quitármelo de en medio y revise el reloj- las 7:12 de la mañana por todos los cielos.

-¡Ahora lo estoy! –le respondí desde la cama, fue un milagro que mi voz no sonara como la de un adicto a la aroma terapia. Debo decir que le agradezco por haberme despertado, sé que hay quien le gusten así las mujeres y los gustos de cada uno son respetables, pero…no, no me resulta atractiva una mujer con bíceps más grandes que los míos (Y no, los míos no son tan pequeños)…Aunque si tenía un cabello hermoso…

-¡oh lo siento, era para preguntarle si querrían desayunar con nosotros! –preguntó cándidamente tras la puerta.

Oh si, esto era una de esas cosas a las que miraba con anticipación con respecto al viaje. Alguien que cocinara por mí, la principal razón por la que un hombre piensa en el matrimonio. Por supuesto que el amor y la estupidez vienen después. Pero que te cocinen es la principal en el 90% de los casos.

-¡Vamos saliendo! –le grité después de ver como Sora se desperezaba, Moca ya se encontraba despierto despolvando el apartamento. La diligencia de ese pequeño no conoce final. Totalmente distinto al que sigue babeando apaciblemente en el piso. Según tengo entendido; la babia y similares son comunes entre los tipos agua. Pero eso no resta que este chico sea de lleno un idiota-. ¡Nos vestimos y vamos!

Una vez que Sora se coloco su disfraz, Moca termino de limpiar y subirse a mi hombro y que yo lograse finalmente hacer que ese Samurott imbécil despertara. Fuimos a que nuestros vecinos. Fue un desayuno de lo más agradable, panqueques con crema y jugo de frutas.

-Di "aah" Sora –dije a mi adorable sobrina, a lo que esta obedeció muy alegre mientras le daba un pedazo de panqueque con crema en un tenedor.

Un enano nos veía con una expresión de absoluta envidia en su rostro mientras mordía el tenedor y no su panqueque, al tanto que su madre parecía estar pasándolo en grande a juzgar por la expresión divertida que tenía su rostro; tanto al vernos a nosotros como al ver a su hijo. ¿Cómo logramos esta escena a pesar de que Sora es en realidad una Zorua, y posee una fracción del tamaño de una persona? Es fácil, Sora está montada sobre Moca el cual también está dentro de la ilusión, costó mucho ensayar esto. Pero gracias a esta técnica, el secreto de Sora estará a salvo en todo momento, nos planificamos para cada escenario el día de ayer. Quizás había una manera que luciera menos sobre protectora y mimosa, pero al ver la cara de T-boy. Es una de esas cosas que no tiene precio.

-¡Muy bien! –Dije mientras le daba otro pedazo esta vez más grande-. Abre grande Sorita que viene uno grande aaah 3 –la cara de T-boy se retorcía, de verdad, por momentos como este es que vale la pena vivir.

-Estuvo muy delicioso – dije levantándome de la mesa una vez nuestros panqueques se terminaron-, muchas gracias Shiomi –dije dirigiéndome a nuestros amables anfitriones-, entonces, ¿qué es lo que debo llevar?

-Ese de allí si eres tan amable, voy a hacer cositas primero, adelántense– dijo señalándome una mochila-. Tomé la mochila y Moca que ya habían terminado su engaño junto a Sora se subió a mi hombro y salimos del edificio.

Muchos dicen que el inicio del viaje pokemon es cuando obtienes tu primer pokemon, pero yo creo que es cuando das el primer paso fuera de tu casa con la total determinación de realizarlo. ¿Sonó bien no?

-Sal Onisha. –Dije dejándola salir, e iba acomodando las cosas para que no se cayeran.

-¿No le darás comida antes de que la montemos José? –Preguntó T-boy al cruzar el umbral del edificio con una mirada acusadora, ya quiero verlo en un par de semanas a ver si no se le olvida darle de comer a su pokemon ni una sola vez.

-No es necesario –le respondí-. Los Onix comen tierra y rocas. Así que puede comer mientras viajamos. Te daré un consejo, T-boy. Consigue pokemon pequeños o que no coman, tu madre te lo agradecerá.

-¿Cómo así?

-Veras –dije tratando de explicarle mientras su madre aun no terminaba de llegar-, Los Onix, comen tierra y rocas, así que, mientras no vivas en el centro de una ciudad. Te ahorraras su comida dejándola comer en algún terreno deshabitado. Los magnamites, voltorbs o similares se alimentan de electricidad, pero no todo el tiempo, si no están gastando energía, pueden pasar semanas sin comer. Los Garbodor comen basura, pero al igual que los magnamites, no lo hacen todo el tiempo. Los únicos en quienes gasto dinero es en Moca, Emil y Sora, en Emil sobretodo, que come más que Sora y Moca juntos.

-¿Sora? –Me pregunto T-boy sorprendido, casi indignado de que su amor estuviera casi en la misma oración que "comida pokemon".

Mantuve mi cara de poker, no, me di por aludido y le puse una cara de confusión, como si el que estuviese diciendo una estupidez era él y no que yo estuve a punto de arrojar el secreto por la ventana.

-¿? Por supuesto –le dije con una ceja arqueada en desconcierto – ¿Que acaso piensas que Sora no necesita comer también? Ya deja de hablar tonterías y sube al Onix.

-Espere… ¡¿Nos iremos aquí?! –pregunto Shiomi con ojos abiertos al salir del edificio notablemente nerviosa, vaya, los problemas empezaron pronto.

-¿Qué acaso me vio cara de adinerado? ¡No voy a pagar un auto hasta porcelana eso es carísimo! - ¿Por qué serán las mujeres tan quisquillosas? Bueno, ciertamente yo también soy un tacaño.

-¡P-pero es más seguro y rápido!...por no decir cómodo –La señora Shiomi se encontraba visiblemente nerviosa, la entiendo, de acuerdo tratare de confortarla.

-¡Vamos mama, solo será un ratito! ¡Es súper genial! –le dijo el mequetrefe con emoción mientras se montaba en Onisha.

-¡Nunca me dijiste que montabas Onix Temu, no le ocultes cosas a tu madre! –le reprendió.

Ugh…supongo que estas cosas van a pasar de vez en cuando ahora ¿no?

-No se preocupe Shiomi –le dije con ánimos de reconfortarla-, es totalmente seguro (si se sujeta bien), y serán menos de 2 horas de viaje, así que descuide, no se le hará tan cansón.

-¿M-menos de dos? – dijo con ojos muy abiertos al tiempo que se sujetaba al Onix Y yo ponía a Sora entre mis brazos-. Pero si de Porcelana a aquí hay exactamente eso…

-Eso es porque en la arena los Onix pueden llegar igualar a un auto.

Los ojos de Shiomi se abrieron mucho, y así, comenzó nuestro viaje.


	6. ¡No soy fácil de impresionar!

Llegamos a Ciudad Porcelana, donde el bullicio empedernido de la competitividad es casi el alma del lugar, los autos y los peatones se enfrascan en una fiera pelea para ver quien llega primero al sitio al que quieren ir y no permitir que el otro lo haga. Los edificios de oficinas parecieran competir por todos los lados de la ciudad a ver quién puede llegar a ser el más alto e importante. El smog se mezcla con el aire árido del desierto de la ruta 4 y el aire salado del mar al sur, compitiendo a ver quien se alza como el más abundante. Mientras cada pequeño, niño o adulto, lucha desesperadamente y a todo pulmón por ser el centro del mas mínimo un ápice de atención.

…Realmente detesto este lugar. Odio las grandes urbes, pero tampoco soy una persona del campo. Por eso me gusta la ruta 4, está en el medio de ambos mundos… ¿oh? ¿Así que me gustaba? Interesante, nunca lo había visto de ese modo.

-¡Temu! –dijo Shiomi corriendo tras su hijo, sus piernas parecían nunca haber temblado cuando finalmente consiguió bajarse de Onisha, debo decir que estoy honestamente sorprendido, la señora Shiomi es bastante dura-. ¡No te alejes de nosotros!

Afortunadamente, los peatones estaban lo suficientemente ocupados en sus cosas, que la ilusión de Sora, a pesar de haber sido atravesada por codos, hombros y maletas numerosas veces. Se mantuvo sin llamar atención alguna. Aunque para Moca, que yacía en mi hombro y yo, cada ocasión era una sensación cercana a un micro infarto.

Aun así, fue infernal, el bullicio, el calor, la muchedumbre, el estar tras T-boy. No tuvimos, o mejor dicho la señora Shiomi y yo llegamos telepáticamente a un consenso de que no había tiempo para ojear la ciudad.

Finalmente llegamos al puerto. Era verdaderamente magnifico, el inmenso azul al horizonte que se mezclaba con el gris de la ciudad, las enormes gruas trabajando sin descanso, pareciendo enormes pokemon al fondo del escenario, enormes e imponentes barcos cargueros, que eran las principales fuentes de sustento para este monstruo de ciudad. En ensordecedor crio de los wingulls y pidoves por todo el lugar, buscando alimentarse de las sobras y de lo que pudieran encontrar.

-Honestamente, es demasiada gente –dije en voz alta al referirme la enorme cantidad de gente que había-, abarrotado no alcanzaba a describirlo. No importa cuán bello un lugar sea, el tener muchas personas en el simplemente lo afea.

-¿Acaso no es increíble? –me comentó Shiomi en un tono que juzgue suave, pese a que debió de haberlo gritado debido al bullicio-, jamás había visto tanta gente en un solo lugar, es emocionante.

-No puedo decir que me siento emocionado –le dije, esperando no haber gritado muy fuerte, no tengo las mismas habilidades conversacionales que esta señora-. Pero verdaderamente es increíble. ¿Me repite de nuevo a cual embarque debemos ir?

-No será necesario –dijo, tomando a T-boy de un brazo, con la suficiente fuerza como para sacarlo del hechizo de la muchedumbre-. Es aquel –dijo señalando un barco. De verdad, ¿que se supone que hago aquí? Esta mujer es perfectamente capaz por su cuenta. No entiendo nada. Bueno, supongo que debe por mas capaz que sea, viajar sola junto a su hijo puede ser peligroso.

Nos subimos al barco rumbo a ciudad Marga, el viaje en barco fue rápido, así que no hubo mucho que hablar, aparte del sonido de las olas de las aguas siendo surcadas por el barco, el único sonido era el de un chico sobreexcitado por su viaje tratando de contagiar a su amiga muda de esa emoción, albergando un pequeña, muy pequeña esperanza de que esta milagrosamente llegara a hablar…o al menos eso me pareció a mí.

En fin, después de llegar a Hormigón, tomamos directamente un autobús a Ciudad Englobe. Todo el mundo está conectado por carreteras, los tiempos de la exploración y lo desconocido quedaron hace tiempo atrás. Aunque los caminos verdes siguen siendo populares; los rangers y las autoridades se aseguran de mantenerlos seguros en todo momento para los niños y adultos por igual. El viaje en autobús fue un desafío, debido a que Sora no puede mantener su ilusión mientras duerme. Pero ya nos habíamos anticipado a eso, así que no hubo problema. Aun así, fueron un día y unas cuantas horas de viaje. Quizás debimos hacer el viaje por escalas, de cualquier manera, llegamos a ciudad Englobe.

-Muy bien, fue un viaje agotador pero aquí estamos –dije abriendo mis brazos para enfatizar a que me refería-: Ciudad Englobe, otrora una pequeño pueblo en desarrollo, hasta que la ALPT (Asociación de la Liga Pokemon en Teselia) decidiera convertirla no solo en sede de gimnasio, debido a su innovadora escuela de entrenadores; la cual se convirtió en la primera de Teselia, sino en el centro de trámites y legislación de pokemon. Volviéndolo, no solo la parada obligada para cualquiera que quiera legalmente registrarse como entrenador y participar en la liga, o usar cualquier cosa que involucre pokemon que sea abarcada por las leyes. Sino también en el sitio ideal para iniciar el recorrido de la liga, al poseer en el mismo sitio la famosa escuela de entrenadores, y un gimnasio pokemon. Todo en un mismo sitio. No es necesario decir que el desarrollo fue explosivo, tan solo 2 años después de haber sido nombrada; Ciudad Englobe paso de un pueblo con "ciudad" en su nombre, a una metrópolis en pleno desarrollo.

-Se ve genial –dijo T-boy con una expresión un poco extrañada-…Pero Porcelana era mucho mas increíble.

-Por supuesto Temu –le dijo su madre-, no puedes comparar a Porcelana, con Englobe, que muy recientemente fue que empezó a crecer –dijo la madre haciendo una pequeña pausa-. Aunque es mejor así, quizás ahora te parezca mejor Porcelana, pero cuando crezcas aprenderás a valorar un poco más las ciudades menos ajetreadas.

-¡No lo creo! –Dijo- Porcelana se veía mucho mas llena de cosas que hacer, como, como, no se, como si todo un día no alcanzara para todo lo que podrías hacer en ese mismo día.

Shiomi y yo nos miramos un momento, Moca también se había unido a este pequeño círculo de miradas de manera muy sutil mientras que Sora quería unirse también, pero parecía no poder entender lo que decían nuestras miradas. No era para menos, después de todo, solo un adulto se daría cuenta que si reemplazabas ese "podrías" por un "tendrías". Conseguirías posiblemente la perfecta definición de lo que es la vida adulta.

-Temu…digo, T-boy –demonios, casi pronuncio su nombre-. ¿Qué harás una vez tengas tu permiso? ¿Pedirás un pokemon inicial a la asociación o te ayudo a conseguir uno salvaje?

-¡Que no me diga T…espere, ¿me llamo Temu? –me pregunto extrañado.

-En ningún momento –dije sin dudar-. Y bien ¿Qué harás?

-Bueno, mi madre ya me había dicho que era mejor pedir un pokemon. Ya que ninguno tenemos mucha experiencia con los pokemon.

Eso me hizo fruncir las cejas.

-¿No tienen? –Dije, dirigiéndome mas a Shiomi que a T-boy- Me había dicho que fue ranger por 10 años.

-Así es –replicó el tono de su voz era cauteloso, como probando la tierra en caso de que fuera resbalosa.

-Perdone –me disculpe, no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo pero de todos modos lo hice-, no dudo de usted, solo que me resulta increíble que no haya tenido mucha experiencia con los pokemon en todos esos años como ranger.

-No se preocupe –dijo Shiomi, ahora esgrimiendo su mejor sonrisa y con cierta emoción-, es un error común de la gente. La mayoría piensa que nosotros los Rangers deberíamos conocer todo del trato de los pokemon, pero no es así. En realidad, es casi lo contrario. Nosotros los Rangers si bien si tenemos muchos conocimientos acerca de pokemon además de nuestro entrenamiento de supervivencia, nos encaramos de tratar con los pokemon "salvajes". No tenemos conocimientos de cómo entrenar pokemon. Claro, hay rangers que son perfectamente capaces de hacerlo, pero no son la mayoría.

-Entiendo –respondí perplejo, la verdad estaba muy sorprendido, no tenía idea. Shiomi parecía muy feliz de haberme ilustrado a mí, un pobre ignorante, acerca del mundo de los rangers-, No tenía idea. Ahora entiendo a que se refiere –y también me explica un poco él porque querían que viniera con ellos.

-Bueno, primero es lo primero, tenemos que ir a la legislación a por el permiso de T-boy. Y si van a pedir un pokemon a la asociación, entonces debemos dirigirnos al profesor encargado. Hasta donde recuerdo, ese profesor es la profesora Encina. ¿O por casualidad ya había llenado el papeleo de antemano señora Shiomi? –Por comodidad para los niños, el recorrido de la liga ofrece a los padres la posibilidad de llenar todo el papeleo de los permisos de antemano, de manera que los niños solo necesiten retirar su primero pokemon, y cualquier otro particular con el profesor encargado. Y permitir que la magia del viaje no se vea empañada por la burocracia.

-Así es –respondió acariciando la cabeza de su hijo-. Todo está listo, también contacte a la profesora Encina, dijo que había preparado ya los pokemon a elegir; están en su laboratorio, a unas 4 cuadras de aquí según me explico y si no estaba ella estaría su asistente.

-¡MUY BIEN! –Exclamó T-boy, clavo una mirada en Sora como buscando compartir ese entusiasmo, Sora, siendo la adorable cosita que es, también estaba muy alegre por su amiguito, y respondió con aplausos y un par de brinquitos, bajo la mirada ultrajada de Moca desde mi hombro, este chico se ganara el premio a padre celoso del año. Además, estoy seguro de que si fuera por Sora lo abrazaría, aun así, fue un ataque súper efectivo, T-boy se sonrojo, ¿Ya no los hacen tan inocentes como este chico o sí?

Pasamos las cuatro cuadras escuchando a T-boy tratando de decidirse que pokemon elegiría, el porqué, el porqué no, y cambiando de parecer a cada rato. Fue tanto así, que Moca rodando los ojos me pido que le dejara entrar a su pokebola después de haber cruzado la segunda.

Llegamos al laboratorio tocando la puerta, fue algo nostálgico, especialmente porque recibí mi Oshawott de esa misma persona hace años. Ahora si lo mio era nostalgia, lo del pequeño eran nervios, podía ver una gota de sudor frio que pretendía pasar desapercibida por un costado de su frente.

-Aquí es donde comienza todo T-boy, animo, no necesitas estar nervioso –le dije, a lo que respondió con un determinado asentir de cabeza y respirando profundamente. Shiomi nos veía a ambos con una sonrisa, pero no sé porque me daba la impresión de que esa sonrisa ocultaba otra cosa.

-¡Buenas! –dijo con energía la Profesora abriendo la puerta y dándonos un vistazo con una cálida sonrisa-. Tu seguro eres Temurabito ¿Correcto? –dijo dirigiéndose a T-boy

-¡Si! –dijo emocionado, no sabría decir que le emocionaba mas, el que finalmente recibiría su pokemon, o el escuchar su nombre completo y no un apodo.

-jajaja, no te emociones todavía –le dijo la profesora-. Que no te he mostrado ningún pokemon. Aunque tienes suerte, eres el primero que llega. Pero antes quiero hacerte unas preguntas –T-boy asintió-. Primero; ¿Te gustan los pokemon? –T-boy asintió, y solo por seguir el paso asentí yo también- Bien, ya has dado el primer paso. Ahora, ¿Quieres tener un pokemon y tratarlo con mucho cariño? –ambos asentimos- ¡Muy bien! Entonces sus caminos para convertirse en entrenadores pokemon ya ha comenzado, si siguen con esa determinación, puedo prometerles que serán muy felices junto a sus pokemon. –No pude evitar reírme-

-…Perdone –dije aun riéndome-, no pensé que me había visto asentir.

-¡ah! –Dijo dando una sonrisa de victoria- y eso que aun no te he dicho que se quién eres.

Me quede atónito, mis cejas querían unirse con mis pestañas –nah, es mentira eso fue hace mucho –me dije. Pero la sonrisa de la profesora me hizo dudar –mire a Shiomi, podía ser que ella le hubiera contado algo sobre mi y de ello venia este juego- Pero no, su cara estaba extrañada, aunque no tanto como la mía.

-…¿De verdad? –pregunté a lo que la profesora dio un pequeño cabeceo en respuesta.

-Pero hablamos después –dijo dirigiendo la mirada a T-boy- En este momento los protagonistas son este chico y su nuevo pokemon –dijo la profesora tomando de su escritorio 3 pokebolas y sacando a sus pokemon-.

Los ojos de T-boy se iluminaro.

-…Este de aquí, es un tepig.-dijo señalando a un tepig que se movía por la habitación olisqueando cosas- Es un tipo fuego por lo que consume gran cantidad de energia, y es un pokemon con una nariz sensible y son muy competitivos tambien.

-…Este de aquí, es un snivy –dijo señalando a un snivy que nos miraba alternadamente a todos, pero en especial a T-boy-. Es un pokemon tipo planta, como todo pokemon planta, no necesita de mucha comida, ya que obtiene la mayor parte de ella mediante fotosíntesis, los snivy son pokemon muy orgullos

-…y finalmente –dijo haciendo una pausa para mirarme- el que eligió tu amigo, un oshawott. Oshawott son pokemon tipo agua, los pokemon agua tienden a babear cuando tienen un exceso de agua en su cuerpo. Los Oshawott son muy leales, y también tienen un gran apetito en comparación a otros pokemon del tipo agua.

-Definitivamente me conoce –pensé-.

-Y bien Temurabito –dijo la profesora-, puedes tomarte tu tiempo.

-No, ¡ya decidí! –dijo Temurabito. Digo, T-boy- Elijo al Snivy, ¡se ve super cool!

Eso me recordó que todos los de mi autobús elegimos los nuestros por cosas asi. No prestamos atención alguna a si este pokemon era competitivo, que si era leal. Nop, algunos elegían a tepig porque era de fuego, otros a snivy porque lucia cool. Y yo, bueno, yo elegí a Emil porque me recordaba a una galleta de navidad.

-¡Muy bien! -exclamó la profesora devolviéndome a la realidad y entregándole a T-boy con ambas manos la pokebola del snivy continuó- Temurabito, ahora eres oficialmente ¡un entrenador pokemon!

((para todos los que han seguido mi historia hasta aqui lo siento, he tenido muchos problemas y no he podido publicar tanto como he querido, espero poder en lo que sigue poder publicar con mayor frecuencia, gracias por seguir la historia!))


	7. Ir a la escuela es una pérdida de tiempo

**Ir a la escuela es una pérdida de tiempo.**

 **-** ¡P-Pero debería ir a la escuela!

-Shiomi, por favor –le dije con cierta seriedad mientras T-boy nos escuchaba-. Entiendo lo que dice, pero le repito: es una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Pero cómo puede ser una pérdida de tiempo! Recapacite Jose ¡Por favor no le de este mal ejemplo a los niños! –dijo apuntando a T-boy y a Sora. Yo, dándole un mal ejemplo a Sora ¡A SORA! Ahora si la lio más parda que un liepard.

-Shiomi … -dije tratando de sonar molesto- La liga solo le dará 3 días de clases… esos tres días serán sobre lo siguiente: los tipos y las clases de movimientos, nociones básicas de combate y la salud y como cuidar de su pokemon –continúe tras comprobar que tenía su atención-. Si usted quiere desperdiciar su dinero en que le digan a su hijo ESTUPIDECES que ya sabe, allá usted, ahora si cree que lo olvido y considera que su hijo necesita AYUDA PROFESIONAL para aprender cualquier TONTERIA, entonces la invito a hacerlo.

Ok, eso quizás no salió tan moderado como pretendía. Maldita sea, tengo que aprender a mejorar este carácter. ¿Sería demasiado si me disculpara justo ahora? Nah, no creo sea necesario, quizás no se moleste, tampoco salió tan feo.

Shiomi se esponjo al tiempo que respiraba profundamente. O al menos esa es la manera en que mejor podía describirlo, también podrías decir que uso "corpulencia" pero quitando lo de los músculos.

-¿Y quién le enseñaría? –Preguntó- ¿Usted? Si bien lo veo perfectamente capaz de enseñar ES-TU-PI-DE-CES. Nunca está de más un repaso, por supuesto no dudo que USTED pueda enseñarle algo tan TONTO, como un PROFESIONAL.

OK, está molesta. No sé porque. Pero algo me dice que está molesta. Sora y T-boy nos miraban alternadamente muy tensos, T-boy sujetaba con fuerza la pokebola de su snivy.

Use "corpulencia", bueno, quitando un poco lo de los músculos.

-¡T-boy! –Llame con fuerza al enano, aunque estaba a unos pasos.

-¡S-si! –respondió ante la súbita llamada de atención, mientras su madre parecía más molesta conmigo por haberle gritado-

-¿Qué tipo es fuerte contra hierba? –le pregunte con seriedad.

-Fuego, hielo y veneno –respondió-.

-De nuevo te falto volador e insecto –le dije cerrando los ojos, rayos ¡no me hagas quedar mal ahora T-boy maldita sea!-

-¡Aaah siempre se me olvida! Como usted no tiene ninguno de esos siempre se me olvidan –respondió rascándose la gorra.

-No importa –le dije… ¡PERO CLARO QUE IMPORTA, EN ESTE MOMENTO IMPORTA MALDITA SEA, este enano!-, ¿Contra qué tipos es efectivo el tipo hierba?

-Agua, tierra, roca.

-¿Qué tipo usarías contra un tipo normal?

-Mm…-se puso a pensar- lucha, aunque también podría usar un tipo roca o metal.

-Eso dependerá del pokemon contrario –le recalque-, pero por lo general la mejor opción es un tipo lucha, además, olvidaste a los tipo fantasma. Ok, tres más –le dije indicándolo con la mano.

-Ok.

\- ¿Cuál es la mayor diferencia entre "acuacola" y "surf"?

-Que uno es de contacto y el otro no –respondió al acto.

-¿Solo existen esos dos?

-No recuerdo el nombre –dijo T-boy-, Pero esos ataques que no hacen daño, al menos no directamente, y pueden tener toda clase de efectos.

Shiomi veía con ojos abiertos. Y Sora tenía una sonrisita en el rostro, mientras que Moca asintió con la cabeza con ojos de pocos amigos, como diciéndole que lo aprobaba, pero por poco.

-Ejemplo.

-Toxico, que envenena.

-¿Otros estados alterados?

-¡Pensé que eran tres! –se quejo. Lee el ambiente T-boy. LEE EL AMBIENTE.

-La anterior no fue una pregunta, fue un ejemplo.

-Paralizado, dormido y quemado.

-¿Cada pokemon requiere atenciones distintas?

-Si…

Me voltee hacia Shiomi de nuevo.

-¿Ahora me cree? Ya su hijo sabe lo básico, incluso a entrenado conmigo en combates con mis pokemon. Solo necesita experiencia real. Lo único que no le he enseñado y porque necesitaba el permiso, es a capturar pokemon.

Shiomi cerró los ojos por un momento, tras lo cual dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Está bien –dijo, no sonaba resignada, al contrario. Sonaba tranquila-, le creo… Supongo que por algo le confiaron la crianza de su sobrina. Confiare en que le enseñara a Temu lo mejor que pueda.

"…por algo le confiaron la crianza de su sobrina"… Si, yo tambien suelo preguntarme el porque.

-Entonces… -dijo T-boy un tanto inseguro de si la discusión habría terminado- ¿Va a enseñarme a capturar un pokemon?

-Es la idea.

-¿¡De verdad!?

-Acabo de decirlo –le respondí-. Pero tengo que hacerte de nuevo unas recomendaciones: Primero, trata que sean pokemon que no requieran comer. Segundo, que no pasen de seis pokemon. Y tercera, trata que sus ventajas y debilidades se complementen entre sí.

-Jajajaja- intervino Shiomi con una risa no tan ahogada como pretendía tapando con su mano-, unas recomendaciones interesantes. Pero las apoyo –dijo tomando un poco de seriedad-, son muchos los casos que he visto y más los que he conocido de personas liberando sus pokemon porque no son capaces de mantenerlos.

-Así es –respondí con un cabeceo-. Pero no necesitas preocuparte por eso. De momento, tu único interés es conseguir tu segundo pokemon. Y, si bien es un poco lejos. Estoy seguro de que se donde está el pokemon ideal para ti….Dime T-boy ¿Te agradaría visitar un rancho?


	8. Spoiler: No sirvo como guía

**En el Rancho Ocre**

Después de unas horas de viaje, finalmente llegamos al rancho Ocre, un pequeño rancho cerca del pueblo del cual saca nombre. Es una hermosa escena si lo pienso, en primavera, el suave viento aun frio de las montañas, que acaricia los pastizales que empiezan a retoñar y florear mientras poco a poco vuelven a ellos los pokemon. En verano, el calor de la estación es atenuado por la brisa de las montañas, mientras por los pastizales avanzan como motas rodantes de algodón los mareep esperando por ser esquilados. Mientras que en invierno la nieve cubre todo, volviéndolo una estampa postal perfecta para navidad, mientras puedes ver a los mareeps en sus establos unidos como una única y enorme bola de algodón de azúcar mientras mantienen el calor con la electricidad de sus lanas. Nunca estuve en otoño, así que no sé cómo se vea, pero a buen seguro es bonito.

-Buenas tardes Ingeniero –nos recibió una de las trabajadoras del Rancho, Clara si mal no recuerdo el nombre-. Un placer tenerlo por aquí, ¿Y eso? ¿Acaso el patrón lo mando a llamar?

-¡Hola Clara! –Respondí, siempre me cayó bien, aunque algo encopada y de cara dura, era una persona de lo más simpática-. Pues no, la verdad yo lo llame a él, quería quedarme unos dos días por aquí.

Clara se me quedo mirando, su cara denotaba cierta decepción pero al mismo tiempo se veía algo divertida.

-Soy Clarín –dijo-. Como que sigue siendo un tronco para los nombres.

-Lo siento Clarín –dije, honestamente me sentía apenado-, aunque creo que ya lo he dicho muchas veces.

-Pues si –respondió con una morisqueta pegando sus labios a su nariz-, en todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí nunca dejo de confundirse con mi nombre, salvo los últimos dos días. Pero veo que se le olvido.

¿Han tenido uno de esos días en los que no saben dónde meter la cabeza? Bueno, este era uno de ellos. Sora me desaprobaba con un gesto desde mi espalda, La señora Shiomi conservaba una cara neutra, pero eso no me engañaba, aunque, me alegro que no permitieran pokemon en el autobús, Si Mocca no estuviera justo ahora en su pokebola seguramente estaría juzgándome con esos enormes e incomprensivos ojos. T-boy por su lado si parecía que no le importaba, gracias enanito.

-…bueno –continuó Clara, digo, Clarín-, es culpa del que ordeña que una piedra no le de leche. En fin, pasen que no tengo todo el día, es verano y esos Mareep no se esquilan solos, tenemos las manos llenas aquí.

-¿¡Esquilaremos Mareeps Señor Joseph!? –Preguntó T-boy.

-Yo no al menos –le respondí-, pero si tu quieres hacerlo y te dejan no veo porque no –La verdad solo vine aquí porque me encanta la comida y ver los mareeps en el campo.

-¿En serio? –Dijo Clarín haciendo de nuevo una morisqueta- Podrían pagarle, nos falta gente.

-Debería -Dijo Shiomi con una sonrisita-, creo que es lo menos que podría hacer. Después de todo… a pesar de SER INCAPAZ de recordar su nombre, son buenos conocidos ¿no?

¡Traición! Esa Shiomi… ¿Esto es por lo de la escuela no es cierto? Muy bien. Ha ganado esta, pero ya veremos después.

-…está bien –que mas podía decir-¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Ya.

-Pero aun no…

-Dejan las cosas por la cerca, después las recogemos –dijo Clarín, dejando claro que no había escape.

Hicimos cuanto nos dijeron, colocamos las cosas por la cerca, solté a todos mis pokemon, nos equipamos guantes de hule y calzado para evitar la estática y tijeras para esquilar mientras unas tupidas bolas de lana caminaban hacia nosotros y a otros trabajadores, casi haciendo fila mientras eran pastoreadas por los Herdier. La sensación de la lana con los guantes era extraña, daba cierto cosquilleo, había preguntado si existían riesgos de electrocución pero me dijeron que no me preocupara, que las mareep ya habían descargado la electricidad. No estoy muy seguro de eso. Mientras esquilaba ovejas podía ver qué; a diferencia de los demás que recorrían el campo de aquí para allá admirando el paisaje, Esas Magnezone que son Magna parecían muy interesadas en los mareep, y desde que la tengo sé que las cosas cargadas de electricidad le son muy llamativas.

La esquila continuo hasta el atardecer. Hasta que Claren…¡Clarín! Nos dejo marchar. Mis manos tenían un tic nervioso, buscaban cerrarse como si aun tuvieran las tijeras, y sentía un cosquilleo eléctrico por las mangas de mi ropa. Y a Juzgar por cómo lucia T-boy, con el era igual, Shiomi y nuestra anfitriona por su parte parecían estar enteramente desafectadas.

-Bueno ciertamente es matador –dije-. No entiendo porque no mecanizan. Dudo que no tengan suficientes ganancias.

Clara se quedo un momento en silencio, como pensando que iba a decir.

\- Bueno –dijo finalmente-, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer en este pueblo para ganarse el pan. Trabajar el campo es una de las pocas cosas que hay. Si la mayoría de las haciendas y ranchos lo hicieran…pues, creo que muchos de nosotros tendríamos problemas. Creo que por eso el patrón no lo ha hecho.

Shiomi parecía querer decir algo, pero luego de abrir la boca la volvió a cerrar con un suspiro, como decidiendo que aquello no valía la pena de ser mencionado.

Finalmente llegamos a la cabaña, Clarín llamo a los dueños y después de confirmar con ellos nos dieron las llaves de un anexo.

Después de instalarnos. Salimos a admirar el paisaje; los campos estaban despoblados, excepto por uno que otro movimiento en la hierba, pero el cielo era el verdadero espectáculo: estrellas brillantes y en completa abundancia. No había guardado a los pokemon en sus pokebolas. Lo bueno de este lugar es que podía dejarlos a sus anchas.

Tanto Shiomi como su hijo se guardaron temprano a dormir. Seguramente estarían cansados, yo también lo estaba. Pero me agradaba mucho este sitio –pensaba mientras me recostaba en una mecedora en la entrada del anexo-. No me gusta vivir en el campo, pero andar de turista es un placer. Pero… esta vez había algo más.

Note que Mocca y Emil se acercaban junto a Sora, mientras magna yacía inmóvil en el piso, posiblemente ahorrando energía, Onisha no se veía por ningún sitio, quizás estaba por allí excavando agujeros. Y Trash, bueno, Trash estaba parado en una esquina, en un pedacito que había delimitado para él, pero vi en su rostro que quería acercarse también, así que se lo permití, en verdad me agrada este chico, pero no se le puede dejar andar por allí a sus anchas. Incluso si yo quisiera permitírselo.

-Parece que estamos teniendo un momento entre todos ¿no?- les comente-. Bueno, casi todos –dije tomando aire-. ¿Saben? Creo serán unas vacaciones mucho más divertidas que las de siempre…

La mañana llego rápidamente, o al menos así lo sentí, no había dormido así de bien en más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir. Los dueños nos habían dicho que no nos preocupáramos por el desayuno y durmiéramos a nuestras anchas. Pero desgraciadamente mi estomago me despertó muy temprano. T-boy, Sora… ¿cómo es que Sora no fue descubierta? Lo siento chicos un mago no revela sus secretos, Shiomi e incluso Mocca seguían muertos en la cama.

Me vestí y salí del anexo hacia el comedor de la cabaña. La suave brisa casi me hacia ir sobre mis pasos y tirarme de nuevo a la cama, pero mi estomago me mantenía despierto. Honestamente no recuerdo mucho del desayuno, solo recuerdo haber comido algo sabroso y haberme dormido en la mesa esperando al resto. Supongo que fue culpa todo el cansancio acumulado. Pero si lo mío fue cansancio acumulado, no quiero imaginarme lo que habría sido de Shiomi, T-boy me despertó de la mesa riéndose de mí, Pero Shiomi no se levanto de la cama sino cerca de las 10 de la mañana y cuando lo hizo parecía una mujer distinta, como con cinco años menos.

-Lastima –pensé-, otros diez mas y estaría en mi radar.

-Bueno -les dije a ambos-, ya que estamos todos, es hora de ir a lo que vinimos. Y eso es a capturar pokemon.

-Pero –me interrumpió T-boy levantando su mano, muy cliché de su parte-, ¿no pudimos haberlo capturado a las afueras de Englobe?

-Eso es correcto T-boy, no obstante –dije enfatizando el "obstante" que quizás T-boy no conociera-, La zona rural del pueblo Ocre es famosa por tener unos cuantos pokemon que no se consiguen en ningún otro sitio. Y hemos venido precisamente a por uno de ellos. Para ser específicos, Iremos por un…Azurill.

-¿Un azurill? – Pregunto Shiomi con cierta extrañeza-.

-Así es – Le comenté- los azurill y sus evoluciones son pokemones pequeños pero bastante capaces y encima, no son quisquillosos con la comida. Ademas no son difíciles de capturar, son una muy buena opción.

Shiomi sonrió con un gesto de superioridad.

-O…podríamos buscar un riolu –dijo enfatizando el nombre.

-Un… ¿riolu? –pregunte extrañado.

-Así es –dijo Shiomi aun esgrimiendo esa sonrisa burlona-, uno de los pokemon únicos de esta zona son los riolus, los cuales son leales, obedientes a su entrenador, y tanto el cómo su evolución son pokemon muy capaces, y no lo olvidemos, tipo lucha.

-Y…aquí hay riolus… ¿verdad? –pregunte.

-Así es.

No lo sabía, joder, se supone que soy el guía.

-…Bueno –dije retomando un poco la dignidad-, entonces buscaremos a un riolu ¿Les parece?

-¡Oh si! –Respondió T-boy- No sé cómo se ve un riolu, ¡Pero no importa!

-Bueno son-

-…No te arruines la sorpresa Temu –dijo la madre interrumpiéndome-. Te prometo que te parecerán geniales.

Hicimos unos cuantos ejercicios de simulacro antes de partir. Cuando finalmente el chico parecía haber captado bien como hacerlo. Nos aventuramos todos, incluida Sora a los pastizales, por recomendación de Shiomi, solo me lleve a Onisha, no entendí muy bien la razón, pero ella es la Ranger. Buscamos aquí y allá a través de los pastizales guiados por Shiomi, la cual parecía un pez en el agua, moviéndose entre los matorrales. Y haciéndonos detener cada que estábamos a punto de pisar o darnos un encontronazo con algún pokemon. Parecía un safari. Y francamente, nos habíamos adentrado bastante cuando finalmente dimos con un riolu.

-Vaya que caminamos para dar con uno –murmure.

-Así es –respondió Shiomi, también en un murmullo-, Los riolus antes podían encontrarse cerca de las haciendas, pero debido a que muchas personas gustan de ellos. Sus números empezaron a disminuir, números en estado salvaje me refiero.

-Pues si son muy lindos –dije-, y los Lucarios tienen un pintón, casi me decido a capturar uno –la verdad, fue muy difícil convencerme a mi mismo de no hacerlo, siempre me encantaron los lucarios, pero ya tengo muchos pokemon. Tener un gasto mas puede terminar siendo algo muy irresponsable de mi parte-. ¿Y a ti que te parecen T-

T-boy estaba paralizado, sus ojos muy abiertos junto con su boca.

-Lo cuidare junto a mi Snivy con todo mi ser – eso fue todo lo que dijo. Parece que su madre tenía razón.

-Ok T-boy –le dije-, vamos como lo practicamos. Tu intenta lo mejor que puedas, cualquier cosa me encargare de que no escape. Al principio pensaba dejarle completamente solo, pero no quiero seguir adentrándome entre tanto hierbajo.

T-boy salió de entre los matorrales con más energía que nervios sacando a su Snivy de la pokebola. El primer movimiento es importante, pues algunos pokemon saldrán corriendo si no actúas rápido.

-¡Tacleada! –ordenó T-boy.

El riolu no pudo defenderse a tiempo del súbito ataque y recibió el golpe del snivy de lleno. Pareció sentir el golpe, pero no se veía nada cerca de tirar la toalla, el riolu se preparo y respondió con un rapido ataque que el Snivy no pudo evitar.

T-boy hizo algo que no me esperaba.

-¡Snivy usa malicioso! –Ordenó T-boy después de pensarlo un segundo.

El riolu sintió el efecto del ataque, pero se negó a perder la ofensiva, y continuó con otro ataque.

-¡Snivy tacleada! –Ordenó T-boy.

El riolu con su defensa baja, recibió otro ataque de lleno, y esta vez verdaderamente lo sintió.

-¡Muy bien T, ahora apunta bien y lanza! ¡No la fastidies! –le grité.

T-boy se incorporo con las manos notablemente sudorosas. Quizás no debí decirle eso es su primera captura después de todo. Pero, mi preocupación no fue necesaria, pues aun con cierto temor, la pokebola voló veraz y tras tres movimientos. El segundo pokemon de T-boy. Era un hecho. T-boy tomó la pokebola con una mano temblante, aunque su rostro era el de una pura euforia que luchaba por no estallar.

-¡LO HICEEEEEEEEE! –Gritó a todo pulmón, parece que no pudo contenerlo- CAPTURE UN RIOLUUUUUUUUUUU –grito eso ultimo como si se tratara de un herdier aullando.

-¡Felicidades hijito mio! –le felicito su madre colmándolo de abrazos y besos.

-¡Mama! ¡Mama, por favor, ya estoy grande para eso! –dijo ruborizado.

-Tranquilo T-boy –le dije con una sonrisita-, que no te de pena, no le veo nada malo a eso.

-N-no, no es nada de eso – Dijo mientras miraba en dirección de Sora-.

-Ah… -dije luego de percatarme- A Sora le gustan esas cosas, ella es muy cariñosa –dije rosando mis mejillas con las de la imagen de Sora, ella, a su vez, hizo que la imagen pareciera estar haciendo lo mismo-. ¿Lo ves? Así que Sora no pensara mal de ti –le dije con un guiño.

-¡Que no es eso! –me dijo con los ojos saltones-. ¡No es nada de eso!

-Bueno, bueno, como digas –dije aun riendo en mis adentros tal como lo hacía Shiomi quien magistralmente había logrado desaparecer de la conversación-. Ahora T-boy –dije cambiando el tema-, ya tienes un nuevo pokemon. Pero ahora viene lo difícil…entrenarlo, y lo aún más difícil, hacerte su amigo.


	9. Es cuestion de Talento supongo

Regresamos al rancho, es increíble el que pudiésemos llegar tan tranquilamente a pesar de todas las vueltas que dimos, supongo que los diez años de experiencia como ranger no eran solo haciendo sogas. El caso es que T-boy no perdió tiempo en sacar al riolu de su pokebola y tratamos un poco sus moretones. Afortunadamente, el riolu no parecía ser agresivo, claro estuvo en guardia durante un par de minutos, pero no tardo demasiado tiempo en captar la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Que suerte –comenté-, parece que no es tan cachorro, nos viene de anillo al dedo.

-Pensaba que era preferible que fueran cachorros –preguntó Shiomi algo extrañada.

-Es bueno que sean jóvenes –le comenté mientras miraba al riolu que nos observaba a todos alternadamente-. Pero si son muy pequeños aun tendrían apego a su madre, y bueno eso es malo si quieres entrenarlos. Además, si es muy joven seria una verdadera maldad hacerlos entrar en combates pokemon.

Shiomi se quedo mirándome un momento.

-Es extraño que un entrenador pokemon sea el que le diga eso a un ranger.

-La verdad no me considero un entrenador –le dije monótonamente-, soy un ingeniero que gusta de los pokemon al igual que mucha otra gente. Es todo.

-Bueno –dijo Shiomi no hondeando más el tema-, que debemos hacer con el entonces con el riolu.

-Pues –dije viendo al riolu y a T-boy los cuales se miraban fijamente entre sí-…Sabes, quizás deberíamos dejarlo en manos del chico.

Dije esto último dándole en la mano un par de bocadillos.

-T-boy estaremos fuera, cualquier cosa estaremos cerca. Moca –dije llamando al enano que está dando vueltas por el prado-, te dejare a cargo.

El amargadito peludo me puso una cara de absoluto disgusto. Verdaderamente este chico detesta a T-boy, o me detesta a mí, es difícil de decir.

Entramos al anexo mientras T-boy y el riolu se quedaron fuera, me acerque a la ventana y empecé a observarlos.

-Ya veo –comentó casualmente Shiomi-, no quiere que el riolu entre en pánico con tantas personas.

-Créame –le comenté mientras una traumática memoria volvía a mi mente-, usted no quiere saber lo que puede hacer un Onix en pánico.

-jajaja –rió sonoramente, aunque tras darse cuenta inmediatamente se llevo la mano a la boca y callo pero se podía notar como conservaba la sonrisa en la boca.

-Bueno, supongo si lo hubiera visto en internet yo también me hubiera reído mucho.

-…jajaja.

Escuche unas risitas provenientes de afuera; T-boy estaba jugando amistosamente con el Riolu a la pelota, pasándosela de un lado al otro y lanzándole uno que otro bocado para que el riolu lo atrapara; así, como si nada. ¿A caso pestañee y me lo perdí? ¿O son los Riolus así de amistosos con los humanos? Moca por su lado estaba sentado cerca de una valla frente a la casa sus ojos se movían alternadamente entre el chico y Sora, la cual daba un paseo alrededor.

-Parece que ya lo logro –dijo Shiomi con una pequeña ceja encarada-. Los Riolus al igual que los lucarios pueden sentir el aura de las personas aunque con menos fuerza. Supongo que el aura de Temu debió resultarle afín.

-¿Esperaba esto?

-En parte –respondió poniendo mucha atención a lo que hacían-. Aunque no espere que fuese a ser tan inmediato. Quizás es como usted dice, quizás este Riolu ya se había separado de su madre y por eso está a gusto con esto.

Ambos contemplábamos al niño por la ventana y veíamos como ahora sacaba su otra pokebola y liberaba a su snivy. Estaba introduciendo a sus pokemon el uno con el otro, no uno al lado del otro sino a una buena distancia, en caso de si habia un conflicto, poder intervenir. Recuerdo varios eventos en mi grupo de amigos en el cual sus pokemon se peleaban apenas se veian. Y aquí estaba T-boy. Haciendo todo a la perfeccion a su primera vez. ¿Qué….Qué hace ahora? Estaba poniendo a sus pokemon en fila y-

-¡Snivy ataca! – le ordenó.

Snivy le tomo unos instantes entender que podía usar cualquier cosa. Pero lanzo una tacleada al aire una vez lo capto.

-¡Ahora tu riolu! – le dijo T-boy al riolu.

El riolu no pensó mucho, se puso en posición y lanzo un ataque rápido.

-Pero que rayos –se escapo de mi boca.

-¡Snivy otro ataque! –gritó.

El verde amiguito no pensó dos veces y utilizo su mejor malicioso al aire.

-¡Riolu!

El Riolu se rasco la oreja algo confundido, pero el Snivy pareció decirle algo, a lo que asintió y lanzo profecía.

-¡Genial! Ambos saben malicioso –dijo T-boy. A lo que podía ver a moca mover la cabeza de lado a lado en decepción. Moca, dale algo de crédito lo está haciendo bien, solo fue un pequeño error. Parece que no soy completamente innecesario. Rayos, eso me permitiría disfrutar más mis vacaciones.

T-boy parecía estar satisfecho y parecía hacer un ademan para que se acercaran para darles de comer. Pero el pequeño riolu movió la cola dio un pequeño ladrido y le mostro a T-boy un último movimiento, Aguante. A lo que luego se acerco feliz y tomo uno de los bocados de las manos de un asombrado niño. Yo estaba allí aun con la tasa de café en mis labios pero son tomar un sorbo, hasta cierto punto…bueno, yo necesite horas y la ayuda de los guías del recorrido para que magna me hiciera caso, Emil si fue más diligente al principio solo era o es algo pegajoso….pero este chico en solo unos minutos… -Puede que sea un genio –fueron las palabras que se escaparon de mis labios.

-¡De verdad lo cree! –Dijo Shiomi emocionada, casi podía verla resplandecer de orgullo-. ¡Yo siempre he pensado que lo es, puede que no lo parezca pero suele ver todos los días documentales y-

-…puede –dije de nuevo con una sonrisa burlona. Sali a encontrarme con el niño el cual lucia aun estupefacto.

-¡Señor! ¡Vio lo que-! –dijo casi resplandeciente.

-…lo vi –le dije-… y te dije que no me dijeras señor que me vas a sacar canas. -Enserio este niño –pensé-. Solo hubo un pequeño malentendido –le comenté asi como quien no quiere la cosa-, el ataque que uso al que llamaste malicioso, en realidad se llama profecía, es bastante útil contra fantasmas y el ultimo, se llama aguante, lo que le permitirá resistir un golpe fuerte.

-¡MUY BIEN! –gritó a todo pulmón, tan fuerte que asusto a un par de mareeps que pastaban cerca. Sin contar a Sora, cuya imagen parpadeo por un instante, lo cual hizo que mi corazón saltara un instante. Afortunadamente nadie pareció advertirlo…pero el riolu miraba de forma extraña a Sora. Quizás deba cuidarme de ese chico. -¡RUMBO AL GIMNASIO! –volvió a gritar.

-Estas muy equivocado si crees que iremos al gimnasio –le dije con toda a autoridad que pude reunir. Shiomi me miro algo sorprendida, no enojada, solo sorprendida. –Acabo de llegar y estoy en mis vacaciones, pueden ir al gimnasio y yo en uno o dos días salgamos de aquí. Oh se quedan unos días aca y entrenas. Pero yo me quedare justo aqui.

-oh….¿de verdad? –pregunto el chico algo desilusionado.

-De verdad.

-bueno….¿nos vamos madre? –le pregunto el chico a su madre mientras sonreía.

La madre lo miro y luego me miro a mí, podía ver en sus ojos como añoraba volver a sumergirse en sueño reparador y el cómodo ambiente campestre, era una ranger, seguramente el volver a campo abierto y descansar a placer, era algo que no iba a permitirse perder, así fuera por su hijo.

-¡nos quedaremos! –dijo esgrimiendo una galante sonrisa. – Debes entrenar temu, por más que tengas un pokemon lucha, no significa nada si no está bien entrenado. ¿No es cierto Joseph? –dijo con un suave y melodioso tono que no aceptaba oposición, aunque igual no pretendía negarlo.

-Absolutamente –dije apoyándola-, el gimnasio no es cualquier cosa. Debes prepararte bien o sino perderás, pasa gran cosa si lo haces. Pero solo tienes permitido intentar como máximo 1 vez al día, siempre que tanto tus pokemon como los del líder de gimnasio estén en buenas condiciones. Por lo que si pierdes, pueden pasar varios días hasta que puedas volver a intentar.

-¡Si si!-dijo Shiomi con alegría- ¡nos quedaremos unos días a entrenar!

….

Los días siguieron con tranquilidad, T-boy entrenaba inesperadamente bien. O quizás era de esperarse a sabiendas de que solia ayudarme a mantener a los mios ejercitados. Ya su snivy habia aprendido a utilizar latigo cepa y el riolu contraataque. Nada mal, y solo han pasado 2 dias, demonios, no siento estar durmiendo lo suficiente. Lo ayudo solo durante las mañanas, pero que rayos, estas son mis vacaciones, debería estar durmiendo justo ahora. Shiomi por su lado parecia recuperar fuerza y vitalidad en cantidades cada vez mayores con cada día que pasaba. Se despertaba cerca del medio día, pero despertaba viva y elocuente, ligera en sus pasos. Quizás demasiado a juzgar por lo de esta mañana.

-Saldré a explorar Joseph, nos vemos prometo traerle algunas bayas.

-...¿Qué? –dije durante la primera hora de la mañana, notoriamente sorprendido ante la repentina aparición de Shiomi la cual salía de su habitación equipada hasta los dientes con cuerda, cuchillo, botellas de agua, mechero y un bolso con quien sabe que. –¿Está…Está segura? ¿No quiere compañía?

-Oh no, no se preocupe estaré bien. Dígale a temu que no haga ninguna tontería mientras no estoy, volveré mañana.

Estaba en shock, ¿Qué le diga que no haga ninguna tontería? ¿Que acaso no ve que le viene de sangre?

-Eem…¿no quiere llevarse uno de mis pokemon solo en caso?

-Oh no, no se preocupe estaré bien. ¡Nos vemos! –dijo, y con eso se fue, ida así sin más y yo con mi café aun en mano.

-…¿Abandono familiar? –dije en tono bajo bromeando para mis adentros.

-¡por supuesto que no! –dijo visiblemente ofendida... ¿es eso rubor o de verdad esta ruborizada? ¿Qué edad tiene usted ahora Shiomi, cuantos años le ha quitado este lugar? –volveré mañana sin falta.

Y así pues me quede solo con el mequetrefe. Bueno no es tan malo, el niño hace sus cosas así que no está molestando. De hecho ha estado tan ocupado que Sora a podido dormir incluso pasear como Zorua sin problema alguno, debería ayudarlo un poco, le falta una habilidad importante.

-¿Moca estas por allí? –pregunté, a lo que un pequeño amargado volteo a verme desde la sala del anexo, aparentemente molesto por haberlo interrumpido mientras desempolvaba.

-Ven ayudaremos al chico a practicar con una pequeña batalla.

El pequeño tras suspirar sonoramente me siguió fuera. T-boy seguía practicando sus ataques, estaba muy bien. Pero había un problema. También tenía que practicar el esquivar ataques, pero seguramente se sentía algo mal de poner a pelear a sus propios pokemon, así que quería ayudarlo con eso.

-Ok, chico –le dije saliendo de la casa- te ayudare a-

-… ¡le dije que no-!...espere ¿me dijo chico? ¿No T-boy? –dijo algo confundido, parece que estaba acostumbrado a la rutina.

-¿Si? Quise variar…

-oh…

Nos quedamos un segundo en silencio.

-En fin, pienso que una pequeña batalla práctica te ayude, usaras tus pokemon y yo usare a Mocaccino, céntrate en esquivar. Por más que Mocaccino sea pequeño sus golpes pueden doler –una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de moca mientras se ponía en posición, T-boy se puso tenso. Ahora que lo pienso, esta vendría siendo su primera batalla pokemon real con sus propios pokemon-. Esta no es una batalla es solo practica recuerda. Quizá eso lo alivie un poco.

El chico asintió.

-¡Snivy malicioso, Riolu ataque rápido! –les ordenó t-boy sin mucha vacilación.

-¡evade y plumerazo, suave! –le recordé a moca, no quiero que les voltee la cara muy fuerte.

El ataque rápido llego primero, aunque este vino en línea recta y fue esquivado. El malicioso si logro impactar. Moccacino apunto al snivy 5 golpes coletazos impactaron antes de que el snivy pudiera reaccionar. Sin embargo solo pareció desorientarlo un poco, muy bien. Se esta conteniendo.

-¡latigo cepa, ataque rápido!

-¡de nuevo! –le dije a Moca.

El latigo cepa volo hacia Moca en línea recta, fácil de leer el Riolu ataco a destiempo y casi recibe el latigazo. Cinco coletazos recibió el riolu al haber perdido el equilibrio.

-¡vamos a la ofensiva, despacio!

El objetivo era el Snivy, los coletazos fueron lentos pero aun así uno logro impactar. Un intento de tacleada que resulto inefectivo y un ataque rápido que fallo por los pelos. Mocaccino traía una sonrisa burlona. Supongo que se está desquitando con el chico.

-¡De nuevo!

-¡Riolu usa contraataque! –gritó el chico para mi sorpresa.

El pequeño Riolu recibió los 5 impactos del plumerazo de Moca y se los devolvió en un golpe a la cara. Moca estaba molesto, y me miro con una cara de ofendido. Oye, tú les golpeaste también. No vengas. T-boy estaba emocionado había acertado un golpe, quizás pensaba que podía ganar.

-Muy bien T-boy, ahora te mostrare lo útiles que son los estados negativos. Moca aclara un poco tu garganta –vi como este cerraba los ojos e inhalaba profundamente, tosía un poco y exhalaba- ¡usa canto!

Como cosa rara, no solo los pokemon cayeron durmiendo. Sino también el chico, quizás estaba cansado, cuando se está cansado ataques de canto, así no esté dirigido al entrenador. Puede llegar a afectarte después de todo siempre se está lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

-Y asi termina el entrenamiento por hoy según parece. Lo hizo bastante bien –dije dirigiéndole una sonrisa al chico, y luego una a Moca-. Pero hay que despertarlo…con Espabilar por supuesto.

Moca y yo sonreímos con complicidad.


End file.
